


Secrets

by Seminai



Series: AMoS 'Verse [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminai/pseuds/Seminai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble to finish this series off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Ascending the stairs of your home you wonder where your young charge and his friends have disappeared off to. You don't believe they would've gone out as dawn will be coming soon.

Hmm, what is that? You tilt your head curiously, listening to the muffled noises from Signless' room. Ah, those sounds are easy to recognise. You wonder if he's with Psiioniic, Disciple or maybe both this time. Oh yes, you are _quite_ aware of what they've been up to behind your back, not that any of them know that you know of course. 

A rather loud squeak interrupts your thoughts and you have the most _evil_ idea. Walking to the door you raise your fist and knock loudly, "Signless dear are you alright in there?"

There's a muffled yelp and shuffling noises before he replies, "fine!"

"Oh fuck," Psii whispers.

"Shh," Disciple hisses.

Both then, "It's just, I heard some odd noises, are you sure you're not hurt?" You make it seem like you're going to open the door by shaking the handle.

He lets out a strangled shout, "yes I'm sure! We're- I mean I'm fine!"

You let them sweat for a little longer before letting it go, "well alright then, please be down in time for dinner." You step back and walk away. Only to stop at the top of the stairs and cover your mouth so as to not start cackling when you hear three sighs of relief.

The fact they thought they could hide something like this from you is rather amusing. You'll 'find out about it' eventually, but for now you'll have as much fun at their expense as you can.


End file.
